IMITATION BLACK
by Yoon Ji Yoo19
Summary: Mendapat beasiswa di sekolah seni terbesar di Korea Selatan, adalah impian Sehun sejak lama. Datang ke Seoul dan memulai babak baru kehidupannya. Terlibat masalah dengan si brengsek Jong In dan jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol si bartender sexy. Hidup Sehun berubah dan akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa kisahnya baru saja dimulai. Seoul Of Performing Arts/ KAIHUN/ CHANBAEK/ CHANHUN/ SHO-AI.


TITLE : IMITATION BLACK.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/ Drama (Shonen-ai)

Author : JiYoo19

DISCLAIMER : **ANAK-ANAK EXO CUMA PUNYA MAMA-PAPA-TEMEN-KERABAT-DAN AGENSI MASING-MASING. JALAN CERITA MURNI PUNYA AUTHOR. **

**WARNING : KAIHUN COUPLE! TINGKAT KE-ABSURD-AN TINGGI, MEMBACA DAPAT MENYEBABKAN MATA IRITASI DAN MUAL-MUAL. **

Sehun mengambil buku ensiklopedia di rak buku Jong Dae. Matanya yang kecil bergerak, bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar Jong Dae dan mulai membaca. Sementara itu, Jong Dae si pemilik kamar hanya dapat uring-uringan di ranjangnya. Ia berguling ke kanan dan kemudian ke kiri, lalu ia memutari ranjangnya hingga merasa pusing. Wajahnya yang mirip Troll itu cemberut, ia melempar potongan penghapus yang ia simpan di saku celana trainingnya dan mengenai kepala Sehun. Pemuda itu menoleh.  
"Kau kenapa Jong Dae? Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Sehun datar. Jong Dae memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia duduk di kasurnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Pemuda itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak suka.  
"Sahabat macam apa kau itu Sehun!"  
Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.  
"Bisa-bisanya kau bilang menerima beasiswa di Seoul!"  
Kerutan di dahi Sehun bertambah. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jong Dae katakan.  
"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Jong Dae,"  
Pemuda berambut klimis itu mendesis. Matanya memicing.  
"Kau akan meninggalkan Busan. Kau akan meninggalkan Noowon academy dan yang paling penting, kau meninggalkan sahabatmu Kim Jong Dae!" pemuda itu berseru. Ia marah, itu kelihatan sekali. Wajahnya terlipat-lipat dan kerutan di dahinya makin memperburuk itu. Jujur Sehun merasa tak nyaman dengan raut wajah Jong Dae.  
"Aku..."  
"Dengar ya, kau itu menyebalkan! Kau anggap aku ini apa?!"  
"Jong Dae, aku..."  
"Kau benar-benar tega meninggalkan aku, keluargamu dan Busan. Kau tahu tidak? Seoul itu jauh sekali! Bagaimana jika kau kecopetan di sana? Kelaparan? Diperkosa? Atau bakan dibunuh?!" pemuda itu histeris lagi. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan gusar dan kembali bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Sehun menghela napas pasrah dan menutup buku ensiklopedianya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi belajar Jong Dae, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, matahari menembus jendela kamar.  
"Sudah lama aku mengimpikan ini Jong Dae,"  
Jong Dae berdecak kesal.  
"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana janji setia kawanmu Oh Sehun?" ujar Jong Dae sarkastik. Kepalanya muncul dari celah selimut.  
"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkhianat, tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar aku masuk ke SOPA. Dan sekarang aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu,"  
"Kau bisa dalam bahaya,"  
Sehun tersenyum.  
"Tidak. Aku bisa menjaga diriku, kau tidak perlu khawatir,"  
Jong Dae menghela napas.  
"Tapi di sana kota besar. Seoul itu Ibukota, Sehun-ah,"  
"Aku tahu itu,"

"Sehun-ah…"

"Aku hanya ingin mencapai cita-citaku, Jong Dae,"

"Apa kau harus pergi?"

"Jong Dae, ku mohon,"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kau tahu aku pasti dibully jika kau tak ada di sini. Kau satu-satunya sahabatku, Sehun-ah," Jong Dae menunduk.

Sehun tertawa, ia berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Jong Dae. Pemuda bertubuh putih itu merangkulnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikiran seperti itu, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu, atau paling tidak meneleponmu. Bagaimana?"

Jong Dae menegakkan kepalanya. Mata pemuda itu berbinar, senyum bodoh itu mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau serius? ASTAGA, ASTAGA! Kau yang terbaik, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun memandang langit dari balkon kamar. Ia tersenyum, jutaan bintang berkelap- kelip seakan paham kondisi hatinya yang memang jauh lebih baik. Bintang itu mengerling jahil, Sehun memejamkan mata dan meresapi angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Entah mengapa ia tak pernah terlihat se tenang ini, jauh bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sehun sudah melupakannya.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini, pikir Sehun. Mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan, beasiswa itu ia dapatkan dan hanya dengan menunggu besok hari, semua kisahnya akan dimulai.

Seoul. SOPA. Dancer terkenal. Cita-cita. Sehun merasa ini seperti bualan konyol, atau lebih tepatnya seperti petir di siang bolong, hanya saja petir ini tak menghanguskannya seperti daging panggang buatan Jong Dae. Sehun pikir ini adalah kebahagiaannya, ia dapat melanjutkan sekolah di luar daerah dan keluar dari sekolah menyebalkan ini. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah betah. Kenapa? Oh ya ampun, semua orang selalu menganggap Sehun sebagai pemuda paling aneh sepanjang masa. Dengan kaca mata kuno, baju lusuh, model rambut klimis, dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi siapa yang tak akan menduga bahwa ia memang siswa paling aneh?

Sehun memiliki kulit seputih pualam, bibir merah cherry, hidung mancung dan mata penuh binary seperti bintang di malam hari. Dia lelaki yang manis, tubuhnya ramping dan perawakannya cukup ideal. Sehun juga tinggi, dia pintar dan… oh apa lagi yang Sehun butuhkan?

Toh dia memang tidak kaya, kedua orang tuanya bekerja sebagai buruh di pabrik roti, neneknya seorang petani miskin dan ia hanya seorang pelayan di kedai teh milik pamannya. Bisa di bilang, Sehun masuk ke Noowon academy dengan bantuan otak jeniusnya. Memangnya apa? Sehun tak bisa mengandalkan hartanya. Itu terlalu mustahil.

Sehun berlatih dance bertahun-tahun. Dengan berbekal melihat video cover di You Tube, ia berlatih, tengah malam, pagi hari, sepulang bekerja, saat libur sekolah, semuanya ia lakukan demi menggapai mimpinya sebagai dancer professional. Ia menyukai gerak tubuhnya, ia menyukai tiap liukan dan bulir keringat yang jatuh saat ia menari. Ia mengikuti audisi pencarian bakat di kota dan berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu itu, termasuk kedua orang tua dan neneknya. Tapi tak ada yang membuatnya lebih bahagia selain penawaran beasiswa dari SOPA terhadapnya. Sehun senang, itu tentu saja. Harapan itu berada jelas di depan wajahnya dan mustahil ia menolak itu.

Sehun menerimanya dan besok waktunya telah dimulai.

Sehun tidak peduli apakah ia selalu dikecam aneh oleh semua orang, tidak peduli apakah ia diperlakukan tidak adil di sini. Toh ia akan keluar, ia akan mengejar mimpinya dan tidak perlu repot-repot menerima hal buruk lagi. Semuanya sudah selesai. Tugasnya di Noowon academy sudah selesai.

"Seoul…" Sehun menggumam. Matanya terbuka.

Sehun menghirup napasnya sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"…aku datang,"

Dia Oh Sehun. Pemuda berusia 17. Memiliki kulit seputih salju dan tubuh memikat. Menari adalah hidupnya. Menari adalah mimpinya. Dan besok, semuanya akan di mulai.

Seoul. SOPA. Sekolah Seni ter besar di Korea Selatan telah menantinya.

Seoul Of Performing Arts.

Di sudut gang gelap itu mobil Porsche berwarna silver terparkir, suara gaduh itu terdengar dan kemudian sesosok pemuda berusia 17 tahun keluar dari salah satu klub malam bersama pemuda lain. Suara tawa mereka menggema, potongan balok kayu, tongkat basball, pisau lipat berada di tangan mereka. Suara rintihan tertahan itu terdengar, sosok pemuda lain muncul dengan tubuh penuh luka dan noda darah. Pemuda itu terkapar tak berdaya, sementara pemuda yang tertawa itu mengabaikannya dan pergi.

Salah seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche silvernya. Rambutnya acak-acakan begitu pula dengan pakaiannya. Ia langsung menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju di jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai lengang. Seringaian tercetak di wajahnya.

Telepon itu berdering, ia mengangkat panggilan itu dan menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Semuanya sudah beres. Mereka telah ku hancurkan,"

Kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus. Ia tertawa puas.

"Terimalah akibatnya jika kau berurusan dengan Kim Jong In."

Pemuda itu—Kim Jong In, memacu mobil Porsche-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa peduli bisa saja ia ditilang atau menabrak orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia adalah putra tunggal dari Kim Soo Man, pemilik saham terbesar dari Kim corporation. Terkenal sebagai bad boy dan anggota gangster paling di takuti oleh seluruh sekolah di Seoul. Tidak seorang pun yang dapat menentang keinginannya karena Kim Jong In selalu mendapatkan **apapun **yang ia mau.

Dia tampan, kaya, mapan, jenius dan memiliki skill dance tak tertandingi. Dia sempurna.

SOPA adalah sekolah seni terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dibangun oleh Kim Soo Man yang tidak lain adalah ayah Jong In. Semua orang mengenalnya. Ya, siapa yang tak mengenal pemuda kaya raya yang sombong sepertinya?

Bertingkah seenaknya, kasar dan pemimpin anggota gangster paling ditakuti. Ia akan hancurkan semua orang yang berusaha menghalangi jalannya. Apapun akan Jong In lakukan—**apapun **demi mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, meskipun ia harus membunuh dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mungkin ia cintai.

Image sexy terlalu melekat pada dirinya hingga julukan sex god menjadi nama kedua bagi Kim Jong In. Ia cukup senang dengan itu. Selagi ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan segala kesempurnaan itu berada di genggaman tangannya.

Tidak berperasaan? Ya. Itu Jong In. Dia iblis. Kim Jong In adalah iblis.

"Halo? Ini aku Kim Jong In, aku mau kau bereskan Yongguk si bocah brengsek itu. Ya, sekarang. Kalau perlu bunuh dia,"

"Aku pesan cocktail satu,"

"Baiklah nona,"

"Berikan aku satu gelas vodka,"

"Aku akan segera memberikannya, nona,"

Lalu botol peracik minuman itu berputar di udara, minuman tertuang di dalam gelas, dentuman musik memekakkan telinga dan lampu warna-warni yang menyorot penjuru ruangan benar-benar membuat suasana ini semakin gila.

Wanita-wanita itu menunggu dengan sabar. Mereka memperhatikan aksi bartender muda itu dengan tatapan kagum. Mata mereka berbinar. Sosok itu begitu sempurna. Dengan tubuh tinggi, wajah tampan, senyum menggoda dan ditambah lagi kemampuan luar biasanya meramu minuman membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti dewa.

Konter minuman itu dipenuhi wanita, bukan hanya tertarik dengan siapa yang berada di balik meja minuman itu, tetapi juga skill luar biasanya dalam meracik minuman memabukkan.

Lantai dansa tak sepenuhnya sepi, tapi suasana malam di bar kecil ini terlihat semakin panas. Wanita-wanita itu menatap sang bartender dengan tatapan menggoda. Jika saja bisa, sudah sejak tadi mereka menyeret bartender itu ke hotel terdekat dan menahannya di ranjang hingga pagi menjelang.

Sosok pemuda mungil muncul dari balik kerumunan wanita-wanita dewasa itu. Matanya menatap tajam sang bartender. Tangan mungilnya menggapai konter minuman dan melambai.

"Chanyeol!" teriaknya. Jika ia memanggil pemuda itu dengan nada biasa, mustahil Chanyeol—pemuda itu—dapat mendengarnya. Suasana sangat bising hingga pemuda mungil itu harus mengeluarkan sedikit volume suaranya.

Sang bartender itu tersenyum sumringah. Matanya berbinar.

"Baekhyun? Kapan kau datang?" ia keluar dari konter dan menghampiri Baekhyun—pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi. Pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baru saja. Kelihatannya kau sibuk, pasienmu cukup banyak juga hari ini,"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Ya… seperti itu lah,"

Ya. Dia Park Chanyeol, sang bartender muda yang tampan. Dan pemuda mungil yang berada di dekapan pemuda jangkung itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah wakil dari Ketua Osis Seoul Of Performing Arts. Mereka menepi dari hiruk-pikuk bar dan keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

"Ku harap kau sudah menyusun pidato untuk event seni itu, Yeol,"

"Kau tak perlu mengingatkannya. Aku tahu itu,"

"Jangan terlalu sering mengambil job. Bagaimana jika ada anak-anak sekolah kita ada yang mengetahui pekerjaanmu? Kau bisa dipecat jadi Ketua Osis, bodoh," Baekhyun mendengus. Matanya menyipit dan kedua tangannya saling silang di depan dada.

Pemuda jangkung itu terkekeh pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu bar dan tersenyum.

"Tak akan ada yang tahu. Kau bisa mempercayaiku,"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak mau kena resiko,"

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mangkir dari tugasku sebagai Ketua Osis. Kau bisa mempercayai Park Chanyeol, Baekkie," Chanyeol mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi kiri pemuda itu. Baekhyun mendelik. Matanya mempelototi Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Aku mau pulang," ujarnya ketus. "Aku harus mempersiapkan proposal untuk murid pindahan itu ke sekolah kita," lanjut Baekhyun beranjak pergi. Chanyeol mengeriyitkan alisnya.

"Apa sudah waktunya?"

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun berbalik.

"Murid pindahan itu."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali berjalan.

"Dia akan sampai di Seoul besok, dan untuk itu aku harus mempersiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang ia perlukan. Oh ya, dan kau tahu? Harusnya ini pekerjaanmu,"

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Tapi terima kasih kau sudah berniat meringankan bebanku,"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Tidak ada lain kali. Sudah ya, aku pergi,"

Baekhyun kembali melangkah meninggalkan klub malam itu. Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung kekasihnya sejenak sebelum kembali berkecimpung dengan pekerjaannya. Alunan musik berdentum keras dan Chanyeol kembali sibuk melemparkan botol-botol itu di udara. Meracik minuman dan menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang bartender.

Oh Sehun, selalu dicap sebagai orang paling aneh di sekolahnya. Memutuskan pindah ke Seoul dan meninggalkan Busan, kampung halamannya demi mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah seni kenamaan di Ibukota.  
Kim Jong In, seorang model remaja, terkenal sebagai bad boy dan anggota gangster yang paling dihindari di SOPA.  
Park Chanyeol , seorang bartender di klub malam yang juga merangkap sebagai ketua osis di Seoul Of Performing Arts.  
Entah takdir macam apa yang membawa Oh Sehun harus terjebak diantara dua sosok paling berbahaya di sekolah barunya. Ia tak pernah bermimpi akan berurusan dengan si brengsek Jongin, apalagi jatuh cinta dengan si jangkung Chanyeol. Ini benar-benar memusingkan, pikirnya. Baru satu hari ia menapaki kakinya di kota Seoul, dan ia harus dibuat kesal oleh seorang makhluk bernama Kim Jong In yang mengaku sebagai penguasa tertinggi di SOPA. Oh, sial! Itu bualan. Membuat hidupnya kacau balau kurang dari tiga detik dan menembakkan peluru peperangan. Tapi Sehun tak pernah menyesal bertemu dengan si ramah Chanyeol. Tapi mungkin, Sehun harus menelan kekecewaan karena pemuda tampan itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Dia Byun Baekhyun. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang luar biasa kacau, Baekhyun terlihat berpuluh-puluh lebih keren dan tentunya lebih pantas bersanding bersama Chanyeol. Jongin tak suka melihat itu. Ia benci melihat Sehun menaruh minat pada Chanyeol dan merencanakan suatu hal untuk membuat sebuah permainan yang cukup menarik untuk Oh Sehun.

"Lepas! Kau tuli? Ku bilang lepas—h"

"Diam!"

"Kau gila, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Ku anggap itu sebuah pujian,"

"Kau tak berhak melakukan ini padaku!"

"Begitukah? Sepertinya aku lupa memberi tahumu bahwa segala yang ada di sekolah ini berada di bawah kendaliku. Dan kau tahu apa? Kau termasuk di dalamnya,"

"Aku tak akan pernah mau jadi pembantumu! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Teruslah bicara, anjing kecil. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan menyesali perkataanmu, dan kemudian kau akan memohon di kakiku,"

TBC_

Keep or delete?


End file.
